An Angel In My Heart
by tvfanatic1994
Summary: Kat Singer moves back home to help her dad and the Winchesters defeat Lucifer. She's been out of the hunting life for nearly a year, trying to figure her life out, she'd never have guessed that it would work out like this! Pretty much immediately she falls for Castiel, but with the apocalypse and Lucifer rising there are more than relationships to worry about! Castiel/OC. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a new story of mine that I've been thinking about writing for quite a while now. It's a Castiel/OC story that picks up around episode 10 of season 6. So please let me know what you think by reviewing! :)_

* * *

I was having a pretty awful week so far. Now, I know what you're thinking, that I'm probably over exaggerating and that really my bad week wasn't really all that bad. But no, I'm not exaggerating. My flatmate was killed and then I found out that my flat was haunted by a ghost. Yep, indeed I did just say haunted by a ghost. And no I do not mean a Caspar the friendly ghost type ghost, I mean the type of ghost that wants to kill you in a rather horrific and brutal way! Ok, so now I'm guessing you think I'm crazy or something but I swear to you I'm not, this is all unbelievably real.

You see on Monday morning, I woke up to find Lauren, one of my housemates, dead. I'd knocked on her door to see if she wanted a cup of coffee, and when she didn't answer I had opened the door. I found her lying on her bed, her blood soaking through her top and pooled around her on the bed sheets. Her eyes were wide open, frozen open in terror. I'd screamed so loud that it had woken up my other flatmate Mona. We both stood, unable to move, for at least five minutes, before shakily, I reached for her mobile and called 911. The thing was, I recognised things in what I was seeing. There were no other signs of a struggle except for the knife wound, neither Mona or I had heard anything, and there was distinctive feeling in my stomach that just screamed one thing: supernatural. Mona went to stay with her parents, and I got in touch with my dad.

Thankfully, my dad, Bobby Singer, was an expert in all things supernatural. He was a hunter and a damn good one at that. He hunted all sorts of supernatural creatures; demons, ghosts, wendigos, and everything else weird. Dad would have come to help me himself, but well, he was recently paralysed after stabbing himself while being possessed by a demon; so, instead he sent Sam and Dean Winchester. They were hunters too, and good friends of my family, in fact, I'd spent so much time with them during my childhood that they were practically my brothers. I suppose he could have sent my sister Georgie but she'd been only just got home too. She was older than me, the same age as Sam, and as soon as she turned seventeen she had went out on the road, hunting, with a couple of other hunters that she had teamed up with. She moved back home when dad got hurt. I don't think he wanted to send her in case she got the taste for hunting again and disappeared on him.

So, for the last couple of days, Dean, Sam and I dealt with the ghost. We spent hours on the laptops researching my building, tracking down any possible gory deaths that could lead to a vengeful spirit sticking around the place. It turns out it was some young woman, Jessica Barnett, who had been a bit of a psycho when she was alive, going around killing other young girls who she'd been jealous of. I guess that had been her motivation when she'd killed Lauren. Lauren was tall, willowy, and blonde. A real beauty. A prime target for Jessica. She got pretty violent when she figured out we were planning on salting her bones and torching her psychotic ass, and it took the three of us to finally finish her off. We all came out of it with more than a few cuts and bruises! We were the fortunate ones, Lauren hadn't been so lucky.

"Thanks you guys" I said gratefully, as Sam, Dean and I sat in the lounge eating pizza, "I couldn't have done this without you, you guys probably saved my life"

"You're family, Kat" Dean grinned, his smile then turned into a grimace "besides, all this stop the apocalypse crap has been driving me crazy, we needed a break!"

"Is it really that bad?" I asked nervously "the world is really going down?"

I'd moved out nine months ago to the outskirts of Minnesota to see what I wanted to do with my life. The only life I'd ever known was that of hunting. I'd grown up helping out my dad around the house, staying home with Dean and Sam while John and my dad had been out on jobs, and then answering the phones to pose as FBI heads, etc. for hunters out on jobs. I'd wanted to see what was out there, and my dad had been pretty happy about that. He didn't want me to follow in his hunting footsteps. So when I'd moved up he'd kept me updated on some of the things that were going on in the supernatural world. He'd told me a bit about how Sam had broken the final seal and released Lucifer and now they were trying every which was to put him back in his box. But that was about it, I think my dad was trying to put me off helping out.

"It's pretty bad, Kit-Kat" Sam sighed, using the nickname he'd coined back when I was four and he was ten, "the future is looking pretty bleak".

I nodded somewhat miserably before reaching for another large slice of pepperoni pizza. I felt bad that while I was on some mission to figure out what to do with my life my dad, Georgie, Dean and Sam, and Castiel, their angel friend, were busting their asses to try and save the world. I bit my lip and turned to the two brothers.

"Do you think that dad would be mad if I came home?" I asked them hesitantly "I could help you all out, I'm not totally useless. Besides, I don't really wanna stay here after what happened to Lauren"

"The old man misses your sorry ass" Dean chuckled "he won't say it but he wants you to come back home, Georgie's been nagging on him to ask you to come back"

So, the decision was made. I'd decided to go back to Sioux Falls, at least for a little while, to help my dad, Dean and Sam defeat Lucifer and end the apocalypse. I admit, the prospect was utterly terrifying, but at the same time I was glad that I was going home and back into the hunting business. I'd left home with the plan of figuring out who I was, what I was meant to do with my life. But, while I'd enjoyed the independence of living away from my dad, I'd not found anything that fulfilled me in the same way that hunting had.

Dean and Sam left the following morning in the Impala to deal with some case they'd got wind of. I'd called up my dad and told him I was coming home soon, he'd pretty much grunted at me to let me know it was ok. Georgie had squealed gleefully when I told her, same old Georgie. My dad wasn't exactly open with his feeling, and I guess I wasn't either. I'd hug dad and the boys, and Ellen and Jo other at the Roadhouse, and I'd sit and talk with them all, but expressing my emotions, my real feelings, was a hell of a lot tougher for me. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a bunch of male hunters who in the emotional stakes were barely one step up from Neanderthals. Then again, Georgie had grown up in the same way as I had but she'd turned out ok in the emotions department. I guess she'd had more time with our mom before she died, maybe that was it. I don't know, maybe I was just a weirdo.

I gave up my lease on my room at the flat, called my boss at the café where I'd been temping for the last couple of months and made up a lie about a family emergency – I guess it wasn't really a lie since technically I was going home to help my family – and having to go back to help out. They were pretty good about me quitting. I spent a couple of hours packing up my crap, piling clothes, shoes, and my book collection into boxes and loading them into the bed of my truck. Dad had bought it for me when I got my licence and, while it wasn't as cool as Dean's Impala, it was my baby. I set off the next morning.

I pulled up outside my family home in the evening, tired from all the driving, and looking a mess. I glanced at myself in the mirror and scrunched up my nose. Yep, I definitely looked rough. While it felt strange to be back home again, it also felt pretty damn amazing too. As I hopped down from my truck I was practically knocked off my feet by my sister. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me into a tight hug..

"Georgie" I yelped playfully "be careful, you're cutting off my air supply!"

Georgie stepped back and grinned at me. It had been nearly six months since I'd last seen her so I stepped back for a minute to take her in. Since the last time I'd seen her she'd chopped her dyed red hair into a cute crop. She stood before me in a daisy print sun dress, an array of coloured bangles on her wrist and a pair of tattered flip flops. Looking at her now, you wouldn't think she was a hunter, but trust me, when she was on her job she could be lethal.

"It's good to see you, little sis" Georgie said happily "dad's been driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, well, now he can drive the both of us crazy!" I laughed before turning to gesture at the bed of my truck "are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to help me with my stuff?"

"Yes boss" Georgie chuckled.

Between the two of us we carried my stuff inside, it was only a few boxes and a couple of suitcases so it didn't take us too long. I set my stuff down in the kitchen and called out for my dad. A minute or two later he rolled into the kitchen from his study. We grinned at each other and he opened his arms to me for a hug. With a smile I quickly stepped forward to hug him.

"It's good to be home, dad" I told him quietly.

"I'm glad you're back" he murmured.

Dad and I sat down at the table while Georgie finished making us all some lasagne which she claimed she'd been lovingly slaving over for the past two hours. Georgie and I were pretty great cooks, I know that sounds like I'm boasting but really I'm not, it's just that when we were growing up we did have to learn to do these sort of things ourselves. Don't get me wrong my dad was a great father to us, but he wasn't exactly skilled in the culinary arts. And since our mom died when I was just a baby Georgie and I had to step up and learn to cook. By the age of eleven I was a whizz in the kitchen.

"So where are we with the whole apocalypse situation?" I asked dad around a mouthful of lasagne.

"We're all still working on it" dad sighed "the boys are still saying no to Lucifer and Michael, we're working on a plan"

"I want to help you guys" I confessed "research, answering the phones, jobs, I'll take anything"

"Team Free Will needs all the help it can get" Georgie interrupted "we'll be glad to have you!"

"Team Free Will?" I mocked.

"Hell yeah! We've even got an angel on our side" Georgie whooped jokingly "you'll love Castiel, Kat, he's so funny, doesn't understand sarcasm in the slightest! And he's a little bit hot!"

"Georgie!" I laughed while dad wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What? He is!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically before returning to my food. Georgie could be a little bit boy mad in a way, when she was younger she used to have a new boyfriend every week. The sad thing about it all was that she only behaved that way because she couldn't have the one boy she really cared about: Dean Winchester. She'd liked him for years but never once said a word to him, and to be honest I didn't blame her, Dean was a notorious playboy.

After our meal, Georgie and I washed up while dad returned to his study to do some reading on Lucifer. We set my stuff up in my old bedroom and I collapsed into my bed. I didn't realise I had been so tired yet as soon as I put my head against the pillow I was out like a light!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent the following day settling back into life at home. I tidied up my room, opening the curtains to let in the sunlight While Georgie spent a few hours on her cell calling up her hunting connections for any leads on Lucifer and the apocalypse, I spent most of my day in the study with dad, doing some research while also on phone duty for other hunters. Say hello to Agent Forbes FBI.

"Yes, this Agent Forbes...yes I can vouch for Agent Carter...hmm yes he has been assigned to this case...are you questioning my authority Sheriff? No, I didn't think so...yes, good day to you too" I said into the phone, spewing out the usual speech.

Dad always said that when answering the phones you should speak with authority, charisma and a voice that would instil just that little bit of fear into them at the thought of crossing the FBI. It worked every time.

At lunchtime, I took a break from the work to make us all some bacon and egg sandwiches. I switched on the radio and sang along to some cheesy pop song while flipping over the eggs carefully to avoid breaking the yolk. I spun round on my heel in some sort of crazy dance move towards the fridge but half way into my turn I bumped into a person. I let out a little screech and stumbled back from the man. He was taller than me although that didn't take much since I was only five foot one. He wore a suit, the tie loose around his neck, and a trench coat. And he was cute.

"Sorry" the man said, his voice gravelly and serious, "I didn't mean to startle you".

I suppose this was the point where I should have screamed for my dad, after all there was a strange man in our kitchen. Yet, I didn't. Logically, you could say that this was because there were always hunters turning up here for some reason or another, that is the reason I'm sticking to. However, the reason I didn't...well, I don't really know, I just sort of frozen for a moment. Stood there, like an idiot, looking at him.

"It's ok, I was in a world of my own" I finally said, shaking my head as though the action would clear it and allow me to string a sentence together.

The man's forehead creased into a frown, and he stared at me with his piercing blue eyes..

"You share the world with billions of people" The man stated.

"Yes, I know that, it's just an expression" I laughed, how didn't this man know this? In fact, who was this man stood in my dad's kitchen.

"It's not an expression I understand"

"Yeah, i did get that impression"

"I'm Castiel" he informed me as we stood somewhat awkwardly in my dad's kitchen.

"Kat Singer" I replied, thrusting my hand out towards him.

He looked down at my hand and raised an eyebrow at me before sticking his hand out and grabbing onto mine. He shook it up and down mechanically. I tried not to laugh at him.

"You really need to learn some human traditions" I laughed "how do people not realise you're an angel?"

"They can't see my wings" he said with a all serious.

"Right" I nodded "would you like a bacon sandwich? I'm making lunch"

"No thank you"

"Ok...was there something you needed? My dad's in the study?"

"I have a lead on Crowley" Castiel told me as I buttered the bread.

"He's the crossroads demon, yeah? The one with the Colt?" I asked. I'd been brushing up on my demons and apocalypse stuff since I got back but I was still a little unsure.

"Yes"

Before I could say another word, Georgie came bouncing into the room, her ever present smile widening as she spotted Castiel. She sprang her way over to him and hugged him. He stood, without hugging her back. A small half smile barely on his face. Georgie didn't seem to care that Castiel wasn't hugging her too. When she stepped back, jumping up to sit on the kitchen bench, she grinned.

"How's it going, Cas?" she asked, reaching for the bacon and egg sandwich that I was handing her.

"I am fine, thank you, Georgie" Cas smiled pleasantly.

"So you've got a lead on Crowley?" I interrupted.

"Yes, he has a property, but I can't get into it"

"It's been angel-proofed?"

"Yes, I need Dean and Sam to go there and retrieve the colt. Once we have it we can track down Lucifer and use the colt against him" Cas explained.

"They are already on their way back here" said Georgie "And I think Jo is coming too, she wanted to come see you, Kat"

I nodded. It had been a good while since I'd seen Jo. Jo, and her mom, Ellen, were pretty close with us, very good friends, practically family. They owned the roadhouse, a place where many hunters gathered. It was both a great place to gather intel for jobs, and to wind down after a stressful hunt. Jo was a similar age to me, so growing up, it was great when she would come to see us. I loved Sam and Dean, but they were both older than me, it was different. Jo would visit and we'd spend hours playing with our dolls or hide and seek in the yard. When we'd spend time together it was like we were normal children. It was just a shame that as we grew older we didn't get to see each other so often, especially this past few months when I'd moved out.

Castiel disappeared abruptly as I dished out lunch for dad and I. One second he was there, watching Georgie and I joke with each other, looking all serious yet handsome in that trench coat, and then...poof...he was gone. Georgie saw me watching the spot where he'd been standing and laughed at me.

"He does that...he just disappears" Georgie laughed "he's a good guy as far as angels go"

"He's odd" I replied "like, he takes everything so literally"

"He isn't great with human ways, trust me he is getting better, you should have head him when he first joined us"

We got back to work in the afternoon, spending a good few hours with our noses in books. To be honest, we didn't really achieve much, I think we were doing it just to keep ourselves busy, to trick ourselves into believing we were making a difference with this whole apocalypse. I was nervous for the rest of the day too, I knew Castiel had a plan to find this crossroads demon, Crowley, get the colt and then go kill Lucifer. I was nervous about how it would all play out. Going after Lucifer was going to be dangerous.

So, I tried to keep myself busy. First it was with research, then I moved on to more domestic chores. I put a load of laundry in the machine, wiped down all the surfaces in the kitchen, then spent an hour or so baking. I'd always found baking to be quite therapeutic, it helped me calm my nerves, to relax. I made a few batches of cupcakes, some with buttercream icing, others with white chocolate buttons as a topping. I know, utterly delicious!

Jo arrived in the late afternoon, a big smile on her face as she saw us. We grinned back at her. Since Jo started hunting, especially recently when she teamed up with her mom, she'd changed slightly. She carried herself differently, she seemed stronger, more confident in herself. Although it was abundantly clear that she was still the same old Jo.

"Ahh Jo!" I grinned, wrapping her up in a hug, "it's been far too long!"

"I just wish it was under better circumstances" Jo sighed.

"Don't be a downer, Jo!" Georgie laughed.

"What are you idjits cackling about in here?" dad asked teasingly as he rolled into the room.

"Hey Bobby" Jo greeted.

I let dad and Jo have one of my cupcakes, I'm legendary at baking and it would be rude not to share them. I chatted to Jo for a while, she was filling me in on some of the demons and spirits she and Ellen had been hunting. Her face lit up as she spoke. It was clear that she was really into the supernatural right now. Dad had said that she was getting better, but he also said that Ellen had had to pull her ass out of the fire on numerous occasions.

Sam and Dean turned up a little while later. Pretty much immediately after they set foot in the door Castiel appeared. His piercing eyes taking us all in. When his eyes reached mine I felt like he was looking right into me, I had to look away first. Why did he have this affect? I do not know.

"We have to go, I have located Crowley, we need to retrieve the Colt" Castiel informed the brothers.

"What? You're just going to knock on his door and ask for it?" I questioned "he's a demon, I don't think that he will fall for that".

"No, he wouldn't" Castiel replied seriously.

In the end, dad, Castiel and the boys came up with a plan. Jo and Georgie would pitch up at the house where Crowley were staying, dressed up fancy, and claiming they needed to use the phone. Dean and Sam would then help them break into the house. They'd then find Crowley and somehow get the Colt from him. I was to stay at the house with Castiel and dad. I wasn't happy that I had to stay at home, especially since Jo and Georgie got to go. Dad said it was to keep him and Castiel company but I knew for a fact that it was because he didn't think was up for it since I'd been out of the hunting game for a while.

When the boys and Jo left, dad sat in his study by the phone, just in case they needed to ring him for any help. He wanted to feel useful. I did think about going to sit with him but decided against it. I'd spent most of the day in his company and well, frankly, he could be a grumpy old man sometimes and I could be bothered with the hassle. So, instead, I changed into my PJs and sat in the lounge with Castiel. He sat perched on the couch beside me, stiff and upright. You could so tell he wasn't a human.

"How long have you been an angel, Cas?" I asked.

"Since before my father created the Earth" he replied simply "I have been an angel of the lord for a very long time"

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I don't understand." God he was cute when he was confused. Ok, so maybe he was cute all the time.

"I mean, do you find it fulfilling? Do you like it?" I explained.

"I find it satisfying fulfilling God's will, yet, I find the action of many of my brothers unsatisfying...I do not agree with their behaviour" Castiel informed me "I like working with Dean...and Sam...Dean and I share a bond...ever since I pulled him from the depths of hell"

I let out a peel of laughter at his explanation of his so called 'bond' with Dean. He raised an eyebrow at me, his blue eyes showing his confusion. This caused me to laugh even more. It wasn't like I was trying to be cruel or anything. It was simply that I found him so funny, his simple, honest ways of explaining things with such seriousness were really quite adorable.

"Sorry, Cas, I'm not being mean, I promise" I giggled.

"You have a strange laugh" he replied, leaning towards me and staring into me.

Feeling self-conscious, the laughter died in my throat, I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment. I couldn't meet his piercing gaze.

"It is a good sound" he clarified.

"It's a good sound?"

"Yes, it reminds me of my home"

"My laugh reminds you of heaven?" I questioned sceptically.

"Yes. I do not know why"

"Oh"

We sat in an awkward silence, me fidgeting nervously with my hands, Cas staring straight ahead. Thankfully, my dad came into the lounge and broke the strange tension between Cas and I. I jumped up, forcing a big smile onto my face, and turned to face my dad.

"They're back" dad told me.

I nodded and rushed for the door. I wanted to make sure they were all ok. I pulled open the door, and scanned their faces, illuminated in the dim porch light. They were all there and they all looked ok. Ellen was with them too, her car parked up next to the Impala and Georgie's little yellow Beetle. I rushed forward to hug Georgie and Jo.

"I'm glad you're both alright" I gushed "did everything go ok?"

"Yeah, Crowley gave us the Colt straight up" Georgie said "he claims he wants Lucifer dead too"

"A demon wants Lucifer dead?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yep, reckons old Luci will go after demon once us pesky humans are out of the way"

We all went inside, gathering in dad's study to plan for the trip to Carthage, Missouri to hunt down Lucifer. We decided to wait till the morning, it was too dangerous to go there in the dark. Instead, we'd all stay the night here at our house and head out early. All of us were going to Carthage other than my dad. I don't think he was happy that Georgie and I were going, hell I don't think he was happy any of us were going but I think he knew that he had no choice. After the meeting was over, dad made us take a group photo. It was a hunter tradition, if a group of hunters were going on a dangerous mission, with the likely possibility that they wouldn't come out of it alive, they'd take a photo. I was stood between Cas and Georgie. We all smiled at the camera, all of us complaining about getting our photo taken. Cas made some comment about this being our last night on earth. I'm pretty damn sure we were all going to look pretty miserable on that photo.

We left the study and I sat down in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of apple juice from the fridge. Georgie sat down beside me, one of my cupcakes in hand. Sam and Castiel hovered on the periphery of the room. I spotted Dean and Jo over by the fridge. Dean was stood awfully close to Jo, his hand grazing the small of her back. He had his signature smirk on his face, it was clear that he wanted to get lucky, since it would probably be our last night alive. I glanced to my side, Georgie was watching them too. Her jaw was strained, a look of pain flashing through her eyes. I saw that her fingers were clenched around the fabric of her pyjama pants. I reached over to squeeze her hand comfortingly. I looked back up to see Jo raise her head defiantly and turn Dean down.

"She said no" I whispered to Georgie "she wouldn't betray you like that"

"I know" Georgie murmured "I'm going to bed"

Georgie pulled her hand out from mine, pushed her way past Dean and headed upstairs to her room. I sighed. It was such a horrible situation for her, she hated her feelings for Dean, but she just couldn't make them go away.

I was feeling pretty down, I didn't want to have to sit with the group making pre-battle small talk. I stood up and slipped out into the lounge. I curled up on the couch, pulling a tattered yet soft blanket over me and rested my head on a pillow. I was feeling nauseous and more than a little terrified for the next day. There was every possibility that I could die. I felt a couple of tears run down my cheeks. I know being a hunter was something I'd always had to deal with, it was practically in my blood, but I was still so scared.

"Are you ok?" a deep, gravelly voice asked me. Castiel.

I sat up slowly, sniffling a little and quickly wiping the tears from my cheeks. I gave him a weak smile as he sat down beside me.

"Not really, Cas" I whispered.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, Cas, I'm scared" I confessed "I'm just so scared about tomorrow, I'm going to die tomorrow, Cas. I don't think I'm ready to die yet. I don't want anyone of us to die. My sister, the boys, Jo, Ellen, you. I don't want any of us to get hurt"

"It's highly likely that we will die tomorrow" Castiel confirmed. I chuckled without humour at his blunt honesty.

"I know" I sighed.

Castiel, edged closer to me, his hand moving to rest on my shoulder. He patted my back in what I assumed was meant to be a comforting gesture. It may have been a rather awkward action but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly trying to comfort me.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3 guys! Thank you for the support for my first two chapters of this story. Please let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable! I'm just playing around with the characters and storylines!

* * *

Chapter 3 

The journey to Carthage, Missouri, was a couple of hours drive away from Sioux Falls. We split ourselves into two cars. Dean, Sam, and Cas in the Impala, Georgie, Jo, Ellen and I in my truck. We had loaded the trunk of the Impala and the bed of my truck with weapons; if we were going down we weren't going down without a fight. Georgie was in full hunter mode; black jeans tucked into thick soled biker boots, a thin grey sweater and a battered black leather jacket. She had weapons hidden all over her body.

The town appeared empty when we arrived, the main high street silent. Cas however seemed to think otherwise. His eyes darting round from place to place. He muttered the word 'reapers' under his breath before disappearing. Great, Team Free Will had lost its star player already.

"Maybe we should split up" Georgie suggested.

"That's always a bad move in horror films" I replied.

Georgie and Dean both rolled my eyes at me. We went with Georgie's suggestion despite my protests. Georgie and I took the back streets while the others were going to carry on searching the main part of town. With my shotgun in hand and my knife slipped into a strap on my boot, i slipped down an alley, checking all the nooks to see if there were any demons about the place.

We must have been walking through the town for a good ten minutes, not finding anything, when we heard the sounds of yelling and screaming and manic laughter. Georgie and I shared a look before rushing in the direction of the noise, back towards the main street. We stopped at the corner, seeing a woman, who I presumed was a demon, cackling like a crazy person while a bunch of huge, ferocious beastlike dogs chased after Dean, Sam, Jo and Ellen. They were growling menacingly. It took me a moment to realise what they were, hellhounds. How could I see them.

"Hellhounds" I mumbled to Georgie "six of them"

"How do you know?"

"I can see them"

We dived out from behind the wall. I raised my shotgun and aimed for the first hellhound, the round made contact with its neck. The beast fell to the floor. Meg whirled round, just as the Georgie's salt round buried itself into her forehead. The black smoke of the demon exploded out of her mouth, disappearing. We didn't have time to celebrate getting rid of Meg, at least till she possessed another body when she got back out of hell, as the remaining three hellhounds were coming at us. As I shot at a second hellhound, this time missing, another jumped at Jo. She screamed out in pain as it bit into her side. I whirled round, raising my gun and killing the hellhound. Dean slipped an arm around Jo's waist and dragged her towards the hardware store. Sam slashed madly in the air, wounding but not killing one of the hellhounds.

With the beasts hot on our heels we crashed into the hardware store. Sam, Georgie and I slammed the doors shut behind us, they bounced back against us as the hellhounds threw their bodies against them. Georgie and I barricaded the door while Sam grabbed a bag of rock salt to line the windows and the door. I turned to Jo, who was lying against the wall, Ellen and Dean at her side. I dropped to my knees beside her. I peered at her wound, the hellhound had ripped a whole in her side, it was bleeding quite heavily, but, I didn't think it would be fatal, not if we got her out of here. I think I'd managed to shoot the damn hellhound before it had done too much damage...hopefully.

"Ok, you're going to be fine honey" Ellen murmured to her daughter tearfully.

"I'm going to get some bandages" I told them, rushing to my feet.

We had to stop her from bleeding out. As I searched for bandages and antiseptic and a first aid kit or something, Dean was trying to get in touch with my dad. Sam and Georgie were busy fortifying the place and trying to build some sort of salt and nail bomb to throw out the window at the hounds. I found some small bandages and tape and rushed back to Jo. Between Ellen and I, we managed to bandage up her side, although I noticed that blood was already starting to seep through. She was going pale too. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt, whipping it off, leaving me in my vest, and pressed the wad of fabric against her side. We taped it as tight as we could.

Dean managed to get in touch with dad, I could hear his voice shaking as he spoke of our situation. Georgie was stood beside him, chipping into the conversation, her hand rested on his forearm comfortingly. Dad was able to get in touch with some hunters he knew who weren't too far away, if we could get Jo to the outskirts of town then they'd help us out. Dad also said that if Cas had seen that many reapers in town then Lucifer must have been bringing Death to town. Death, as in one of the four horsemen.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I questioned, more to myself than anybody else.

"We're going to get out of this" Georgie murmured to me, grasping my hand in hers, "I promise".

It was decided that I'd throw the bomb out of the window since I was the one who could see them. They'd all been pretty shocked when Georgie had told them this revelation, I was still pretty shocked too, but, we pushed it to one side, we had more important things at hand. Then, in the aftermath of the blast Sam, Dean and Georgie would head out of the backdoor and go on to search for Lucifer. Ellen and I would get Jo out of town.

I hugged my sister, and then the boys, holding them tightly to me. We pulled away and they headed to the back door.

"You guys look out for each other" I told them.

Ellen and I lifted Jo up. Ellen had Jo's arm slung over her shoulders, her arm secured around Jo's waist. Nervously I lifted the bomb, God it would just be my luck that it would go off in my hands. With a grimace on my face, I headed for the window, I peered out and saw the remaining four hellhounds growling up at me. Taking a deep breath, I rammed open the window. Just as I threw the bomb, one of the hellhounds jumped at me, I cringed back, firing a salt round at it. I retreated back from the window just in time as the bomb exploded with a deafening crash.

I was knocked sideways by the bang, but managed to stay on my feet. My ears were ringing badly. I rushed to Jo's side, taking some of her weight. With my free hand I held my shotgun. Ellen kicked open door and we stumbled out. The air was a little dusty outside so we had to squint as we hobbled out. I let out a little whoop at the sight of the dead hellhounds. At least our little bomb had done the job.

"Come on, before anything else comes after us" Ellen huffed as we carried Jo across.

Jo passed out half way up the street, making her heavier to carry. Between the two of us we managed, but hell, she felt a lot heavier than she looked! We were approaching the town border and we saw a woman and a man pacing by their car. The woman was running a hand through her hair and the man was chewing at his fingernails. Clearly they were nervous. When they spotted us they rushed forward to help.

"Get her in the back seat" the woman exclaimed whilst the man kept guard.

We put Jo in the backseat and Ellen slid in beside her. Once the man and woman were inside then there wouldn't be room for me. I was ok with that, as much as I was worried about Jo, I had to wait here to make sure Georgie, Sam, Dean and Castiel were ok.

"Call me as soon as she's ok, please" I told Ellen before the car sped away, leaving me stood at the town border alone.

I reloaded my shotgun and headed back into town, grabbing a bag of salt from the trunk of the impala. Next to the car, I made a salt circle and got inside, crouching at the side of the Impala and praying that we would all be ok. I sent dad a quick text to let him know Jo was on her way to the hospital. Hurry up, hurry up! I just wanted to be out of Carthage.

About an hour later I was still crouched beside the Impala inside the salt circle. It was creepy, all was quiet, nobody around. Then suddenly, Castiel, Georgie, Sam and Dean appeared in front of me. Letting out a squeal of shock and surprise, I fell out of my crouch, falling back against the Impala and accidently firing off a salt round which narrowly missed Castiel's head. He stumbled back startled while the others chuckled.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, Cas" I gushed, pulling myself to my feet and gingerly handing over the shotgun to Dean.

"Did you try to kill me?" Cas asked me, his eyebrows knitting together with adorable confusion.

"No, no, of course not, you guys just frightened me! You just appeared out of nowhere!" I explained quickly, resting my palm on his forearm.

"I understand" Castiel replied, glancing down at my hand.

Embarrassedly, I pulled my hand away and turned to the others.

"Did you do it? Did you kill Lucifer?" I asked.

"Damn Crowley tricked us, the colt didn't kill him" Dean spat venomously. I noticed Georgie nudge him and give him a comforting smile.

"He summoned Death too" Georgie sighed "did Jo get away?"

"Yeah, Bobby's hunters took them to the hospital, I haven't heard anything yet".

The boys got back into the impala, and Georgie headed into my truck. I was about to follow her when Castiel took a hold of my arm. I spun to face him, giving him a smile. He had one of those strange looks on his face that he wore so well.

"I could take you home...if you want" Cas offered.

"Oh, I couldn't...Georgie would be on her own" I said, gesturing to my sister who was stood beside the truck.

"I just got a call on a job not far from here, I could take your truck if you want to go back with Cas" Georgie interrupted.

"If you don't mind"

"Oh please, get lost" she grinned.

I turned back to Castiel and smiled up at him, he took my hand in his. Just before we disappeared I saw Dean wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Cas and I. I blushed and blinked. Then we were in my room at home. It was a bit of a rush, I felt a little lightheaded and I slumped onto my bed.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Cas" I said gratefully "I couldn't be chewed with a car journey"

"Chewed?" he questioned.

"Never mind" I laughed.

"Can I ask you something, Cas?" I questioned, turning to face the angel.

"Of course"

"I could see the hell hounds but that's not meant to happen right? How could I see them?"

"You saw their form?"

"Yep, all slaver, fangs and glowing eyes" I retorted.

"May I try something?" Cas asked me almost nervously.

I nodded, my throat going dry. I don't know why I reacted that way. Cas reached forward, placing two fingers on my temples. I felt my skin heat up at the contact. Why was I reacting this way? It was beyond strange. I closed my eyes to stop myself from having to look him in the eyes. His face was close to mine and it made me feel rather uncomfortable. I didn't trust myself. He had such a strange effect on my body and my mind. When Cas removed his fingers from my head I felt both a sense of relief and disappointment.

"You are no less human than any other human on this planet, but there is something that makes you different to them in some way" Cas informed me with a confused look, his deep voice reverberating around the room.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, there is some form of block."

Cas reached for me, placing a hand over mine. My hand tingled under his. I glanced up and he was looking at me with this strange expression; like he couldn't quite understand something but was intrigued all the same. I felt myself leaning towards him when he stood up.

"I must leave" he muttered, before moving away from me and disappearing. I tried not to feel rejected.

I changed my clothes, my others were splattered with Jo's blood, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before heading downstairs to see my dad. He would already be up to date on what had happened, no doubt either Georgie or the boys would have filled him in on what went down. But, I wanted to be in his company, well quite frankly anybody's company while anxiously waiting for news on Jo.

"Hey dad" I greeted as I sat down on a chair beside him. He smiled up at me grimly.

"Tough day at the office?" he joked half-heartedly.

"Tell me about it" I muttered "any word from Ellen?"

"Not yet"

I guess that dad could have told me that everything would be ok, that Jo would be ok. But we both knew that that wasn't a given, nothing in our lives was. Hopefully we got Jo out of there in time, but we just didn't know. In this line of work an early death was highly likely. We sat there, dad reading up on some creature for a hunter he owed a favour too, and me on my laptop surfing the web. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was seeing on the screen but I needed to keep myself occupied.

When my cell started to buzz in my pocket, I whipped it out, hit the little green phone sign, and thrust it to my ear.

"Hello" I said.

"She's in surgery" Ellen told me, her voice tired and weary, "they need to remove her spleen, and...there was some internal bleeding. But the doctors say she's lucky, she'll be ok"

"Oh thank God" I breathed, letting out an audible sigh of relief.

While we were nowhere near winning the war against Lucifer and the apocalypse, at least we could say that in this battle, we didn't lose anybody. That in itself, to me, was tantamount to a success.

* * *

So yeah, I kept Jo and Ellen alive. I just didn't want to see them go, I really liked them in the show and hated it when they died - although I did think their death scene was pretty epic. So yeah I've kept them alive...at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter before anything really interesting starts. I just sort of wanted you all to get a bit more of a taste for Kat and her life, and for the way her relationship with Cas will develop. So yeah, I wasn't 100% happy with this chapter but I thought I'd upload it anyway :) Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

I just wanted to say thank you to those that have followed this story, and also to "Marloweee1856" for reviewing the last chapter, it really made my day, your review was so lovely :) I'll be trying to work in the Dean/Georgie/Jo stuff some more in the upcoming chapters too.

* * *

Chapter 4

For a few days it was just me and my dad at home. Georgie had definitely got back in with her old hunting crew and was out on a hunt with them a few states over. I sort of resented her going and leaving me on my own, but at the same time it was quite nice just hanging with dad. The boys had checked themselves into a psychiatric ward to help out Martin, an old hunter who in my opinion was going a bit loopy! So they were out of the picture too. Jo had made it through the surgery but was still in hospital, Ellen told us that she' d be discharged soon but would be on bed rest for a few weeks to recover. I was just glad that she was ok.

I hadn't seen Castiel since they day he'd brought me home either. It was weird but I kind of missed him a little. I was disappointed that he hadn't called in. I mean I know there was no real reason for him to come here but a part of me wanted him to. Like I say, it was weird.

"Do you mind if I head into town today, dad?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair round my finger and peering over his shoulder at the books he was reading, "I won't be too long...there isn't much for me to be getting on with. I'll pick up some grocery's and stuff"

Dad grunted at me, nodding in my direction and flashing me a half grin before burying his head back in his book. Ah my father, a man of very few words.

"Ok, see you later, dad" I laughed.

I grabbed the keys to Georgie's car, she still had my truck with her on the hunt she was on, and slung my handbag onto my shoulder before heading outside. The town of Sioux Falls is pretty damn small but it was big enough for me. I wandered up the high street, peering into the shop windows to pass the time. Most of the stores were boring hardware stores. I headed into the grocery store first. I wandered the aisles for a while, filling the cart with bits of food, and, obviously, a couple of bars of chocolate! After the grocery store, I headed to the book shop down the road. It was only a small store but it had a good selection. I picked out a few paperbacks, something to keep me busy in the house when I wasn't helping out with research.

"Just these please" I said cheerfully as I handed the books to the cashier.

The cashier was a youngish man – maybe a few years older than me – and was fairly cute, with floppy brown hair and a bit of stubble. He grinned at me as he scanned my books. Normally, that grin would have sent my knees week and made me blush the colour of a tomato. But it didn't. I stood there, practically unaffected by the attractive man in front of me. What on earth was wrong with me? As I handed over the cash, the man chatted at me easily, his eyes focusing on mine, but I couldn't bring myself to say much back. As I left the shop I mulled all this over. I wasn't like Georgie, I couldn't just go after guys like there was no tomorrow, I didn't even have the social skills to maintain a decent conversation with a man. I just wasn't good at it. But even I could tell that the guy was flirting with me. Maybe I was just weird, I don't know, but the idea of flirting with that man just seemed pointless to me, I wasn't really interested in him. I shook my head, pushing the annoying niggling thoughts from my head.

Further down the street, I slipped into a clothes store and began meandering through the rails. I picked up a couple of jumpers, mine were getting pretty threadbare, I'd been putting off buying some more for a while now but I felt like I deserved a little splurge. A dress caught my eye from across the store. I crossed the room and picked the dress up. It wasn't anything fancy, more of a day dress really; it was pale blue with little flowers on it, the neckline was a little lower than I usually preferred but the dress was still really nice.

"That's nice" a deep voice said from behind me.

Startled, I whirled round to face Castiel. He was stood just behind me in his usual trenchcoat attire. Didn't the angel own any other clothes? He was smiling at me. I gave him a hesitant smile back.

"Um, thanks Cas, is everything ok? What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. What was it about this man that always made me nervous?

"Everything is fine" Cas nodded.

"Oh, ok, good...then why are you here?"

"I had an urge"

"An urge to shop in a women's clothing store?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Cas smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth tipping up.

"To see you" he stated somewhat uncomfortably.

"Oh".

I know, clearly I have a way words. I just didn't really know how to respond, my mouth didn't seem to be cooperating with me today. We both just sort of stood there, looking at the other awkwardly, waiting for each other to speak.

"You should buy the dress" Castiel informed me, his voice serious yet kind at the same time.

"Oh I don't know" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and holding up the dress, "it's not very practical"

"I believe you would look very pleasant in that dress" Castiel replied. His eyebrows knitting together in that cute way.

Ok, so it was an odd way of saying things, but it was a compliment nonetheless. I felt myself blushing under his stare. Alright, alright, you don't need to badger me. I admit it, I had a crush on Castiel. A stupid, stupid crush. I mean, come on, how stupid could I be, crushing on an angel? Even having a crush in general, god you'd think I was fifteen again!

"Um, ok, thanks...I'll get it"

I expected Castiel to pop out, disappear in a blink of an eye, just like he usually did, but he didn't. He stood at my side as I paid for the jumpers and the dress. He even walked with me back to the car.

"Do you want to come back to the house?" I asked him as I shoved my bags in the back with the groceries.

"Yes"

I nodded, getting in the car. He looked funny in a car, I guess I just couldn't get used to seeing an angel travelling in a vehicle, especially when they had the power to disappear and reappear somewhere else just by thinking. I turned the radio up, I didn't want there to be an awkward silence.

"Have you heard from the boys?" I asked "How are they getting on in the psych ward?"

"I have checked in, they are handling the situation, but I have not spoken to them" Cas informed me.

"Then how do you know they are ok?" I questioned curiously.

"I went there, they could not see me, and I made sure they had the situation under control"

"What do you mean they couldn't see you? Can you be invisible, like a superhero?"

"I can appear without being seen" he confirmed.

I cocked an eyebrow at him before returning my eyes to the road in front of me. He baffled me with all these things he could do. I guess being an angel made you pretty damn powerful. When we pulled up at the house, Castiel helped me carry the groceries and my shopping bags inside. Somehow, seeing him carrying brown paper bags of food into the house made him, I don't know, seem more human. It was weird, but, quite endearing at the same time.

"Thanks Cas" I said gratefully as we dumped the bags onto the kitchen table.

"You're welcome."

Dad made his way into the kitchen then, eyeing up Castiel thoughtfully. Cas nodded at my dad.

"Hey dad, look who I bumped into in town" I smiled as I began unpacking the shopping.

"In town?" dad responded suspiciously.

"Yep" I nodded.

"Hmm" he grumbled "your sister just called, she'll be back tomorrow"

"Ooh good" I squealed "I've been missing my truck! She better not have hurt her!"

"Your vehicle is neither male or female" Cas stated, shaking his head at me, confusion lighting his tone.

Dad chuckled, catching my gaze and rolling his eyes. I laughed softly. Dad turned and rolled away. I whirled to face the confused Castiel. I grabbed his arm, and pushed him down into a chair before grinning at him.

"Ok, I think you need a lesson on human ways" I laughed.

"I have overseen humans since the dawn of this planet" he defended, raising his chin in the air proudly, "I have observed the ways of humans"

"Yeah, yeah" I chuckled with a roll of my eyes "you're clearly such an expert on humans"

"Fine" Cas relented, his eyes burning into mine as I sat down next to him, "why do you refer to your car as a female?"

"It's just what people do, we get attached to our cars" I explained "haven't you seen the way Dean acts with the Impala?"

"He does seem to enjoy touching the vehicle, stroking it" Cas nodded, his eyes widening as he took in the information.

"Yes" I giggled "he does have a more...physical relationship with his car than most people"

I stood back up, moving to carry on unpacking the groceries. I grabbed some cans out of the bag and headed to the cupboard to put them away. I reached up. Damn I hated this cupboard, I was just that bit too short. I reached up, stretching up onto my toes. I groaned. Suddenly, there was a hand on the small of my back, another on my arm. Cas was right behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck. My heart seemed to get stuck in my chest. My mouth going dry.

"Allow me" he said quietly, taking the cans from my hands.

Moving his hand from my back he reached up and put the cans on the shelf, closing the cupboard. I turned round but instantly regretted it. His body was merely inches away from my own, his face so close. God, stupid, stupid, stupid crush. He was looking at me strangely, and oh god the thoughts that were going through my head. I just wanted to kiss him. Really kiss him.

"Uh, thanks" I managed to say.

"Anytime"

A clearing of the thought interrupted the tension between us. I squeezed out from between the bench and Cas to see my dad in the doorway, a mug in his hand. He was watching us intently, his eyes narrowed in Cas's direction.

"Cas was helping me unpack the groceries" I said quickly, blushing intensely.

"Hmm" dad grumbled, rolling forward.

When I turned back round, Cas had disappeared again. I bit my lip to stop myself from sighing with disappointment. With a smile, I turned back to my dad, taking the mug from his hand and making him a coffee.

"You should be careful, Kat" dad remarked "Cas is a good guy, but..."

"He's an angel I know" I interrupted "I'm not stupid dad. Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas, you know me"

I was trying to put him off, to stop him getting any ideas about me and Castiel. I poured him the coffee and handed him back his mug.

"What time did Georgie say she's be back tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Early morning she reckons"

"Well, I'm going to go watch a film or something" I sighed "Georgie said she recorded _Pretty Woman_ the other day"

"You and your chick flicks" dad chuckled with a role of his eyes.

The next day, I got up early to make a big breakfast for Georgie's return. The boys had called and they were coming back here too. So I made pancakes with chocolate sauce, and even sorted us some croissants that I'd picked up at the store yesterday. I sighed. It was food like this that meant that I'd always be just that little bit chubby.

When Georgie and the boys entered the kitchen, laughing and joking between themselves, I dived in front of the table and yelled 'ta daaaa!' really loudly. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam ruffled my hair like I was five years old or something. Dad and Georgie were chuckling too.

"Look what I made for you guys" I said proudly "come on, dig in"

"This looks great, Kat" Georgie grinned as she grabbed two pancakes and a handful of croissants.

I smiled before helping myself to some food too.

"So how was the hunt?" I asked her around a mouthful of pancake.

"It was fine, think I'm going stay here for a while though, keep my little sis out of trouble" she grinned, winking at me.

"Oh yeah, you know me and trouble, we're like that" I exclaimed sarcastically, holding up my crossed fingers.

Sam helped me with the washing up, him looming over me with his excessive height. God that by was tall. He teased me a little about the spread off food, about how I should have been a chef. I guess I did enjoy cooking, but not as much as I enjoyed keeping people safe from demons and other hellish creatures.

"So, your dad said you and Cas are getting awfully close" Sam stated, glancing at me as he dried dishes.

"He's my friend" I replied cautiously, Sam raised an eyebrow, "he is!"

I turned, putting my cloth down and sitting down at the now empty table. Sam sat beside me, stretching out his long legs in front of him.

"You know, Sam, I'm not as silly as you guys all think, Cas's is an angel, he isn't like us, I'm not naïve"

"We don't think you are silly or naïve" Sam sighed "we just don't want you getting your hopes up"

"Well I promise I'm not"

"Good"

I wish I was telling him the whole truth. I sort of was, I wasn't silly, I did know that this was just a silly crush that couldn't be acted upon. I knew that. I may have been young but I wasn't stupid. I just wished that I could get the stupid crush out of my system. I wanted it gone. Not because Cas wasn't a good guy, but because he was. I knew I couldn't ever be with him in any way, so what was the point in even entertaining the idea?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, chapter 5 is now up :) Thank you all for reviewing and following this fic, it means a lot that people are liking this story and that they like Kat and Castiel as a future couple! So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!

Thanks x

* * *

Three weeks passed quickly. The boys weren't around a lot, they were doing their own thing out on hunts while dad, Georgie and I stayed home, researching and calling in favours to try and find out anything we could about Lucifer, Michael, the Angels, and the apocalypse. Castiel had spent a fair amount of time here, either helping us research or just being there. I enjoyed it, but I think my dad and Georgie found it a bit unnerving. They weren't used to Cas just being around the place like he was these days. But I guess they started getting used to it. Georgie liked forcing him to watch films with us. I'm pretty damn convinced that Cas was actually becoming a fan of rom-coms! We were doing our best to educate him in the ways of human tradition and interaction, but, well it was Cas so he didn't exactly pick up a lot! He still didn't quite understand the use of sarcasm no matter how hard we tried to teach him. He hadn't been round in a couple of days though, he'd said he had a lead he had to follow up.

Sam and Dean had turned up last night...and within ten minutes they had inhaled the majority of the food in our fridge. Dean had picked me up and spun me around when he'd seen that I'd made a cherry pie. He devoured that with half a tub of ice cream as soon as he'd set foot in the door. I woke up in the morning to see Sam and Dean getting ready to leave the house.

"Where are you guys off to?" I asked as I sipped at my coffee.

"Anna came to me in a freaky Angel dream, to speak to us" Dean explained.

"Anna? The angel? I thought she was in some special angel prison?"

"She escaped" Dean shrugged, turning for the door.

"Wait!" I insisted "she escaped? Is that even possible? It all sounds a bit odd to me. Maybe you should call Cas, see if he knows anything about it"

Dean and Sam shared a look, I rolled my eyes at them and gave them the finger. They loved winding me up about Cas, and it was getting very, very annoying! Couldn't a girl be friends with a guy without this lot kicking up a fuss about it? Obviously not!

"I mean it, just call him, just in case" I insisted.

"Fine" Sam said, smiling indulgently at me like I was a kid.

With a dramatic sigh, Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialled Castiel's number. I still found it pretty damn hilarious that Cas had a phone. I'd got his voicemail once, and well, I almost wet myself with laughter after listening to it. He could be so unintentionally funny sometimes. I waited impatiently while Dean called up Cas; I slapped Sam's arm as he attempted to steal my coffee from my hands Silly boy, like I was going to give him my coffee.

"So?" I asked as Dean put his phone back in his pocket.

"He's gonna go and meet her, see what she has to say" Dean grunted, heading to the fridge for more food.

"He thinks it's suspicious too, right?"

Dean just glared at me and I knew I had been right, there was definitely something strange happening with this Anna chick. Smugly, I flounced my way upstairs to get ready. If stuff was going down then I was so coming along! I'd been stuck around reading for weeks, I wanted in on the action. I changed out of my pyjamas into jeans and a plaid shirt, slipping on my boots and tying back my hair. I caught my reflection in the mirror as I headed out of the room. With a groan, I ran back to my room and put on some mascara and a little lip-gloss. Damn me for wanting to look at least slightly attractive!

It wasn't too long before Cas suddenly appeared before us in our kitchen. I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling too widely at him. God, I was such a girl!

"Hello, Kat" Castiel smiled at me, before turning to the boys and dad – Georgie was out at the store – "Dean, Sam, Bobby"

"Hi" I replied, grinning back at him.

"Ok, ok, jeez" Dean growled, moving in front of me "what did Anna want?"

"She isn't on our side, she has travelled back in time, to 1978, to kill your parents, to stop them conceiving Sam. If he isn't born then Lucifer would not have a true vessel" Castiel explained.

"Crap!" I muttered, "So what do we do now?"

"We've got to go back" Sam said "we can't let her kill our parents!"

"I will take you" Castiel nodded, reaching for the boys.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" I shouted, jumping out of my seat.

"No, Kat, you're staying here with Bobby" Dean ordered sternly, folding his arms across his chest

"Oh please, Dean, you so don't get to order me around! I'm an adult for Christ's sake!" I snapped back "if I say I'm coming with you then I'm coming with you!"

"It's dangerous, Kat" dad tried to explain but I cut him off.

"Dad I'm going. Of course this is dangerous, but it's dangerous for Sam and Dean too. Just let me do this"

Nobody protested after that, although I could tell they weren't particularly happy about letting me tag along on this mission to the past. Yes I was the baby of the family, I'd always been the kid in the eyes of my dad, Georgie, and the boys, and in John Winchester's too back when he was alive. Ok, yes I was only young, but I'd been brought up in this life, danger was second nature now.

We spent a couple of minutes grabbing a few essential weapons before I nervously, stood between Castiel and Dean. I scrunched up my eyes, I didn't think travelling back in time would hurt, but you never know! I felt Cas's hand slip into mine as we stood there. For a moment nothing felt different, then suddenly, for a second, I felt this whooshing in my ears, like we were going really fast. Then, I fell. My eyes flew open as I hit solid ground, the air rushing out of me in a quick burst. Groaning I looked down. I'd landed on pavement, and Cas was sprawled on the ground beside me, his hand still holding mine. He was really pale, as if he was going to pass out. I forced myself to my feet, before reaching down towards the angel.

"Cas! Come on, get to your feet" I grunted as I tried to pull him up, "Sam! Dean"

I glanced around, looking for the brothers. They were on the other side of the road, about to cross towards us. It was so strange on the street, everything was all different. The cars were different, and the clothes people wore were, well, not quite the fashion I was used to. Wow, just wow. It was just so much to take in. I was in 1978! Sam and Dean rushed to my side, pulling Castiel to his feet.

"What's wrong, Cas?" I asked as he pitched forwards, struggling to stay upright.

"Coming back here...it has weakened me" Cas gasped, blinking rapidly and trying to suck in deep breaths.

"You got enough juice to get us back?" Dean questioned.

Castiel didn't answer, just swayed around some more. He really did look weak. If I'd known what this trip would do to him, carrying us all back here with him, I wouldn't have come. I would have stayed home to lessen the number of passengers he had to carry. His eyes drifted shut and Sam and Dean had to take his weight; it was a good job they were tall.

"What are we going to do? He can't do anything like this, and we need to stop Anna from killing your parents" I panicked "we can't just stand here either, I think an unconscious angel is going to get us some unwanted attention!"

I spotted a scruffy looking motel across the road and ushered the brothers and Cas towards it. It wasn't until we got inside that I realised we had no money on us, nothing to pay for a room with. But before I could get into too big of a panic, Cas woke up and managed to pull up enough angel magic to make the man give us a room. We stumbled up the stairs to the room. I rushed forward to open the door. It was only a small room but it was enough. Sam and Dean dumped Castiel onto the bed. Cas slumped onto the sheets, not waking up, letting out a loud snore.

"We can't just leave him here on his own" I sighed "you two go find your parents, I'll keep an eye on angel-boy here"

"Lock the doors, draw some anti-angel sigils, and just stay here" Sam told me, hugging me.

"You go save your parents, it would be pretty damn crap if you were never born!" I mumbled against his chest.

Sam and Dean headed for the door, Dean turning back to face me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Even without him saying anything I glared at him.

"No groping the man in his sleep, you hear?" he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, somehow I think I'll contain myself" I replied sarcastically.

After the boys left I locked the door behind them, although that wouldn't do anything to keep an angel out! With a grimace, I pulled a knife from my rucksack and cut a small line across my palm. Letting out a yelp of pain, I did an "oh my god this hurts like hell" dance until the pain dulled slightly. I set to work drawing the angel warding sigils on the walls of the room. The motel owner was definitely going to be pissed with us when he saw the weird damage to the walls. When I was done I wrapped my hand up in a bandage I'd found in an old first aid kit under the bathroom sink.

Cas was still out of it by the time I'd cleaned up my hand and there wasn't much else to do. With a sigh I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down in the small, uncomfortable beside armchair, watching the angel sleeping peacefully in front of me. Ok, so maybe watching him was a bit on the creepy stalker side, but what else was I supposed to do? I hadn't exactly packed any reading material, I thought I was going to fighting Anna, not passing the time in some dingy motel.

After a couple of hours, long after my bum had gone numb and tingly from sitting in that awful chair, I stood up and leant against the window looking out into the street below. As I watched the people walking by, a thought struck me. My mom would be alive right now. It was 1978, so she'd only just married my dad a couple of years before. Right now, they were happy, they were just a happy young couple in love. A lump stuck in my throat at the thought. I obviously didn't have any memories of my mother, she died when I was just a young baby.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked, his voice deep and resonating.

I whirled round to see him sat up on the bed, resting his palms against his thighs to support himself.  
"Look who's awake" I smiled "can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? A human sacrifice, perhaps?"

The side of Cas's mouth turned up in a half smile at my suggestion. He was starting to get the hang of some humour now which I was sure was down to the efforts of Georgie and I.

"I just need to rest" Cas said "I need to be strong enough to transport you home"

"Don't worry about that just now, Cas, we'll work something out" I smiled softly "Sam and Dean went to find their mom and dad, they'll be fine"

"Anna is a powerful angel"

"Yeah, but come on, this is Sam and Dean! They can take her easy"

"You forget her skills and powers"

"Yes, Cas, we know she's powerful" I chuckled with a roll of my eyes "I'm just trying to be optimistic"

With a groan, Castiel lay back down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. I sat down cross legged beside him, resting my chin in my hand. Cas was watching me funny, his gaze burning into me.

"You have a cut on your head" he informed me simply.

"Oh, do I? I must have cut it on the pavement when we fell" I sighed.

I started to get up to head to the bathroom to clean up the cut but his hand on my arm froze me in place. I looked up at him questioningly. He reached out and carefully rested two fingers against my forehead. I felt a small tingle of warmth before he pulled his hand away.

"You healed me?" I asked.

"Yes"

"You shouldn't have, it was only a cut! You need to save your energy!"

"You were hurt"

I couldn't help but smile at him when he said that. He was such a sweet guy even if he wasn't human. As I felt my face heat up with embarrassment at his gaze I turned away from him and lay down on the bed next to him, making sure to keep my distance from him.

"Would you know if Sam and Dean were in danger? If they needed our help?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, don't worry so much" Cas ordered kindly.

"I can't help but worry, they're my family"

Cas reached across the gap between us and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

I paced the room, window to door, window to door. Castiel and I had been stuck in this room for hours, and it was definitely getting to me. Cas kept insisting that Sam and Dean were ok, but I was sick of waiting.. Why was it taking so long? It was starting to get dark and we were still stuck in the motel room.

"That's it, I can't stay here anymore" I snapped "you stay here, I'll call for you if anything comes up, I'm going after the boys"

"How are you going to find them?" Cas replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'll ask about the Winchester's in town, I'm sure someone will know them"

"It could be dangerous"

"I have to go to them"

"I'll take you to them" Cas offered, pushing himself to his feet.

"Are you strong enough?" I questioned.

"I'm strong enough for this" he nodded, crossing the room to take my hand in his.

We disappeared from the motel room and reappeared in a room in a small house, my head rushing slightly. Cas wobbled sideways slightly but managed to stay upright. In the room were, Sam, Dean and a young blonde woman who I assumed was Mary Winchester. Mary was really pretty, this gorgeous flowing blonde hair, and you could just tell by looking at her that she was a strong woman; she would have to be to live a hunter's life then to give it up for her husband.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't just stay in that motel, can't let you two have all the fun!" I joked.

"You think this is funny?" Mary asked me, advancing forward towards me, "There are angels trying to kill me and my husband! What part of this is funny to you?"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, shrinking back against Cas, "I didn't mean..."

Dean reached forward, moving his mom back and away from me.

"Kat didn't mean anything by it" Sam explained "she's a good person, she came with us back here to help us save you. She's our family"

My heart warmed at that, the boys sticking up for me like that. I guess I had been a bit flippant but I hadn't been trying to upset anyone. I was coming here to help her, not to try and make light of the situation. Running a shaking hand through her hair, Mary turned to me and gave me a small half-smile.

"Sorry, it's been a very long day" Mary apologised.

"It's ok" I smiled "what have we missed?"

Before anyone could reply to me, a man I didn't recognise, but I assumed was an angel walked into the room. Dean cursed gruffly, limbering himself up for a fight. Sam pushed Mary back into the corner, pulling out his weapon. Cas and I moved back towards Mary, to protect her. Just as we all backed up a step, Anna appeared out of the shadows.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Cas.

"Uriel" Cas replied quietly, his eyes hard and his jaw set.

With a growl, Dean lurched forwards towards Uriel, raising his fist and throwing a punch. The stern faced angel caught Dean's fist, knocking him back a step before throwing him to the floor. Sam raised his blade in the air, and made to attack Uriel before being thrown across the room and threw a wall by Anna. I gasped and moved to step forward to help but Anna appeared in front of me. I threw my fist forward into her face but she ducked out of my way. I lurched my knee up towards her gut and tried to force my knife towards her but she gripped my wrist hard.

"Step away from her, Anna!" Cas commanded.

With a smirk, Uriel knocked Dean to the floor once more and approached Cas. The angels began fighting, I could tell Cas was barely holding his own, I could see how weak he was, yet here he was still trying to protect me. I was drawn back to Anna when she gripped my hair and flung me across the room. I grunted and groaned as I crashed into wall, slumping down to the floor. I could feel the blood on the back of my head, trickling down my neck. My vision was blurry, fading in and out. I watched helplessly as John was thrown with such force that he was thrown through the wall onto the grass outside.

I could just about make out Anna approaching Mary, I tried to pull myself to my feet but I just couldn't get my body to cooperate. I couldn't feel my legs, it was like they were numb. I watched as Sam stood to protect Mary. Anna seemed to reach for something and then next thing I saw was Sam slumping to the floor as she stabbed him with something unidentifiable. I tried to yell out to Sam, to anyone, but I couldn't form any words around the blood bubbling up my throat. I had to sit their defenceless as Uriel beat down both Dean and Cas easily, as though he were batting flies, as Anna approached Mary, ready to kill the woman.

Suddenly, John walked back into the room, surrounded by a great light that was almost blinding in its brilliance. I tried to listen to what he was saying but I could barely hear or see now, I was struggling to breathe too. My head slumped back against the wall, my eyes drifting shut.

I woke to a feeling of warmth spreading over me. I blinked, gasping for breath, panicking. I glanced around me, I was lying on my bed, Cas at my side. He smiled down at me. Slowly, I pushed myself up so I was sat facing him.

"What happened? I...we...we were in 1978...I was dying" I mumbled, trying to make sense of what had gone on.

"The Archangel Michael came to the house, to save Sam and Dean" Cas told me.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Sam and Dean are descendants of Cain and Abel, their destiny as the vessels for Michael and Lucifer are ancient...Michael believes their battle must occur"

"So he saved them? I saw Sam die"

"He revived Sam and sent us all back"

"Did he heal me too?"

"Yes, I asked him too...he was willing to leave you to cross over into heaven"

I shuddered, I'd been so very close to dying, to really dying. And I had Cas, to thank for not letting that happen. He truly had saved my life. I sat up, and with a small smile I leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Cas" I murmured, a rush of heat flooding my cheeks.

"You're welcome" he replied.

We looked at each other for a moment before he leaned towards me. My heart was thundering in my chest, threatening to burst out of me. Carefully, he pressed his lips to mine. It may have only been a chaste kiss, but I felt like I was on fire. I wasn't usually one to be dramatic about a kiss, a kiss was a kiss, but this was truly like fireworks. It was amazing. He pulled away from me and I blushed once more.

"Wow" I whispered, grinning up at him like a maniac.

* * *

So, Kat and Cas have kissed! I know its only chapter 5 and I didn't want to rush things but I just felt that it fit nicely at the end of this chapter. So review guys to let me know what you thought! They make my day :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I lost my writing motivation for this story for a bit while I was doing assignments and things for uni, but it hit me last night so here it is. I'm pretty motivated to start the next chapter so that should be up within the next couple of days hopefully! Thank you all for supporting this, let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world!

* * *

Chapter 6

I looked up at Cas, not really knowing what I should say to him. He was looking at me funny, well in his usual weird way, his gaze piercing, one eyebrow raised slightly. I could feel that my cheeks were flaming as we just sort of sat there. I looked away first.

"So..." Cas began "this is what Dean meant by an 'awkward silence'"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, trust Cas to finally say something pretty humorous right after kissing me. Ok so I admit I did kiss him first, but my kiss had been on his cheek! I'd simply tried to let him know that I was grateful to him. It was him who kissed me, like on the lips...not that I was complaining or anything. Damn, that man – angel – could kiss.

"Why did you kiss me, Cas?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I wanted to...I thought that would be obvious" Castiel replied questioningly, "you didn't want me to kiss you?"

"No! I mean, of course I wanted you to kiss me" I confessed, blushing some more "I just mean, like, why did you want to kiss me? You're an angel, I'm a human"

"Yes, that is rather problematic" Cas nodded seriously.

God, getting real answers out of Castiel was like getting blood from a stone. Before I could beat an answer out of him, we were interrupted by a knock on my door, followed by Sam, Dean and dad.

"We'll talk about this later" I whispered to Cas before smiling up at my dad and the brothers.

"How are you feeling, honey?" dad asked, sitting down beside me on the bed. Cas stood up, moving to stand by the door.

"I'm ok, I'm fixed up pretty good here. Although, if you could bring me up some food you'd be a God send, I'm starving! All this time travelling and nearly dying stuff really takes it out of a girl!"

"I'll see what's in the fridge" dad nodded, ruffling my hair like he did when I was ill as a kid.

Dean and Sam perched themselves down on the end of the bed and glared at me, although I could tell they weren't really mad with me. I rolled my eyes at them before leaning forward to pull both of them into a hug.

"I'm glad you two are safe" I told them quietly "and your mom and dad too"

"Thanks, Kat, but next time we'd prefer it if you didn't jump in and nearly get yourself killed!" Dean lectured.

"I'm fine, Dean"

"This time, who says Cas, or an archangel, will be around to save you!"

"Well that's the risk I'm willing to take for you guys!" I hissed angrily "you're my family, and family looks out for each other, we fight for each other! You'd do it for me! I'm not a kid anymore, you can't just side line me – I am a part of this, and it's about time you realised that!"

"Ok, ok, calm down you two" Sam sighed, raising a hand at Dean and I, "let's just be glad that we're all ok. Now, why don't you get ready, Jo and Ellen are on their way here, and Georgie's on her way too"

"Fine" I mumbled "Sorry for upsetting you, Dean"

"Sorry for shouting" Dean grunted, apologies just weren't his thing.

"Forgiven" I grinned, raising my fist to bump against his which he returned along with a grin of his own.

The boys left the room, Cas still hovering by the doorway. I climbed out of bed, feeling a little light headed.

"I'll go now" Cas told me.

"No, you should stay...I mean, if you want to. The others are coming over, it'll be nice"

I don't know why I asked him to stay, I don't know what I was expecting from him. Ok, so he had kissed me and it was great, but what more could I really expect of this? It wasn't like we could be a couple, it just wouldn't work. I should have told him it was a mistake, that we should have never kissed and that in the future this could never happen again, we'd just be friends, colleagues even! But I just couldn't bring myself to say it. So, instead I asked him to stay.

"I'll be downstairs" Cas nodded before disappearing.

With a sigh, I turned to my wardrobe and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I headed into the bathroom to splash some water on my face, to try and calm myself down. When I got downstairs dad, the boys, and Cas sat at the kitchen table. Dad and Sam were discussing some vampire nest that one of dad's hunter buddies was working on. Dean was tucking in to a big slice of pie while talking at Cas, gesturing with his fork, and a dark stain around his mouth from the berries in the pie. I slumped down at the table beside them and grinned as my dad slid me a plate of warmed up chilli and some garlic bread.

"Thanks dad" I mumbled around a mouthful of garlic bread.

About an hour later I'd finished my meal and was sat on the couch with Cas and Georgie. Georgie had her arm around my shoulder, and was chatting away to Cas and I about 1978. She was rather obsessed; she wanted detailed information about the fashion and the cars. God she was a weird one. Cas was on my other side, his leg against mine. Yes, I do realise it was just a leg, a leg hidden by trousers for God's sake, but it was distracting.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna talk to Jo" I told them, extracting myself from Georgie's arm.

Jo was on her own in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee, staring out of the window wistfully.

"Hey, Jo" I said "you ok?"

Jo jumped slightly before turning round and giving me a small smile and a nod. She leaned back against the counter and sighed. I sat down at the kitchen table, resting my elbow on the table and my head on my chin, tilting my face to look up at her.

"Yep, just wish my mom would back off a bit, you know? She's at my side like twenty four hours a day! Asking if I need another cup of tea, do I need an extra pillow, oh and have I taken my medication" Jo mocked with a role of her eyes "This is the first time I've left the house since I got back from the hospital"

"She's just worried about you, Jo...you did nearly die" I replied diplomatically.

"I know, but god I just want some peace! I know she means well but jeez she came in my room last night at like three in the morning to check I was still breathing!"

I tried and failed to hold back a giggle as the image of Ellen creeping into Jo's room in the middle of the night in her nightie and dressing gown flashed into my mind. Jo rolled her eyes at me and let out a puff of air.

"You know what this situation calls for? Chocolate!" I grinned "everything is better with chocolate!"

I pounced up from my chair, dragged it across the room till it rested against the counters and climbed a top it, reaching for the tin that was hidden out of reach on top of the cabinets. I leaned up on my tiptoes and gripped the tin. Carefully I hopped back down and placed the tin on the table.

"My secret stash" I explained as I offered her the chocolate "I used to keep it in my room but Georgie and Dean kept getting at it"

"I'm not really hungry, Kat" Jo whined.

"It's chocolate, Jo, you don't need to be hungry!" I admonished, chucking a bar at her.

Jo rolled her eyes at me but unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite. I grinned at her before doing the same.

"You can stay here for a few days if you want, dad won't mind, you can stay in my room" I told her "I'll even surrender half my bed to you"

"You sure your dad won't mind?"

"It's dad, he'll grumble till the cows come home but you know he don't mean nothing by it" I laughed.

We headed back to the others, slumping down on the couch. Dean and Georgie were bickering good naturedly about the best classic rock songs. I rolled my eyes in their direction. When would Dean figure out that he wouldn't find anyone better than Georgie? Ok so maybe I was a little biased what with her being my sister, but I was still right. Not only was she nice and sweet and a tough hunter, they also had many things in common too. In my opinion they would be great together...if Dean would just get his head out of his backside long enough to see this for himself. Dad and Ellen were nowhere to be seen, probably in dad's study drinking whisky and talking about cases or other hunters. Sam stood to help Jo into a seat, ignoring her protests that she could manage on her own. You could tell she was grateful for the help and the rest as once she was sat down she immediately began rubbing her hand over her recovering wound. This was harder for her than she was letting on.

Cas smiled at me as I entered the room, I smiled back awkwardly as I blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by him or anything. I really liked him. I was more embarrassed by this new aspect of our relationship – if you could even call it that – which I really just didn't know how to understand right now. It was just a kiss, a heat of the moment kiss. But it had meant something to me. But he was an angel and I was just another human. So I couldn't process why he had wanted to kiss me. And I couldn't understand what I was supposed to do about all this now.

Cas crossed the room towards me, reached for my hand and the room melted away. You're probably thinking that I was being some soppy girl making a big deal about holding a guy's hand but I wasn't. The room literally melted away from me as Cas angel transported us out of there. My feet touched solid ground and I swayed as a rush of wooziness flooded me. I opened my eyes and realised we were in a field, an orchard with big apple trees and trellises with fruit and vines of grapes. The sun was high in the sky and was warming me nicely.

"Where are we?" I asked Cas as I took in my surroundings.

"France" Cas replied.

I whirled round to face him, my eyes wide.

"France?" I repeated "we're in France"

"Yes" he nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth making my stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Why are we in France?" I questioned.

"I thought you'd like it here" Cas shrugged.

"I do, it's lovely, Cas. But why bring me here now?"

"It occurred to me that we have things to discuss"

"I guess we do...but in France?"

"I thought you'd like it here" Cas repeated.

"I've never been out of the country before" I sighed then let out a giggle "I can't believe I'm actually in France! It's so pretty!"

I jumped up and down a little with excitement before skipping off to explore the orchard a little. I rushed around the trees and fruit with glee. So I guess I was acting a bit like a kid running round the place like that but this wasn't something I'd ever experienced before. I'd never left America, and when I'd left the state it had usually been with my dad when he'd been on a hunt. We didn't really do holidays or anything like that, it didn't really fit with our hunter lifestyle. Although we did go on a couple of camping trip when I was younger. So being in France was a completely insane thing to me.

When I eventually finished taking in the orchard I made my way back to Cas who was watching me with a small smile on his face. I sat down on the soft grass and he lowered himself down beside me. He looked out of place here in his trench coat but he looked at ease and relaxed too which was rare for Cas. He spent the majority of his time appearing socially awkward and confused. I leaned back so I was lying down looking up at the clear blue sky.

"So..." I began awkwardly "what did you want to talk with me about?"

"The kiss obviously" Cas said, raising his eyebrow at me in a way that suggested he questioned my sanity.

"Right, yes, the kiss" I replied, stumbling over my words.

"I wanted to kiss you" Cas confirmed with a firm nod.

"I wanted to kiss you too"

"But it won't happen again" Cas told me, his eyes meeting mine, "it can't happen again"

My heart stuttered in my chest and my breath caught in my throat.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm an angel, and I have a job to do on earth, we have to stop Lucifer" Cas explained "I can't allow myself to be distracted"

I looked down at the ground, knotting my hands in my lap. I understood what Cas was saying. And a part of me swelled happily with the idea of him being distracted by me. I guess that meant he liked me quite a bit. And as much as I wanted him to change his mind and tell me he wanted to find some crazy way for us to be together, I knew he was right. Saving the world from Lucifer had to be a priority right now.

"It's ok, I understand, Cas. Let's just forgot it"

"You want me to wipe that memory from you?" Cas questioned.

"No!" I laughed "of course not! I just mean that we'll move on from it"

"Good" Cas nodded "I feel better knowing you understand this"

I reached over to take his hand in my own.

"Of course I do" I smiled "now you best get us back to the house before they all start freaking out"

Cas smiled at me and then the air blurred around me as Cas transported us back home. We reappeared in the house. I swayed on my feet for a moment before letting out the breath I'd been holding.. We were surrounded by my friends and family. Georgie grinned when she saw me throwing me a wink. Dean was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Cas's direction while dad stood there, arms tight across his chest, looking pissed.

"Where have you been young lady?" dad demanded.

I let out a splutter of laughter. Dad hadn't called me young lady in years. Whenever I misbehaved as a kid dad would call me that before sending me to my room. Dad's face turned sour so I choked back another giggle.

"Um...France" I confessed.

"Ooh you went to France?" Georgie squeaked, clutching at Jo's hand, "I've always wanted to go to France"

"Don't encourage her, Georgie!" dad reprimanded "you shouldn't have disappeared like that Kat. We were worried."

"Oh please, dad! You were worried, the rest of us knew she'd be safe with Cas" Georgie laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well..." dad huffed "we just got a call for a hunt, the boys are heading off in the morning"

"Ooh I'm going too" I insisted.

Dad was about to protest to this when Dean stepped in.

"Come on, Bobby, it's a pretty run of the mill case, she can come with us" Dean told him, throwing me a grin.

"Well you better watch out for her Dean or I'm holding you personally responsible.

"Yay" I grinned, clapping a little. I clearly had a very weird concept of fun.


End file.
